


Island

by wilderwestqueen (untakenbeepun)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, when did hiccup get so smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/wilderwestqueen
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid get stuck on an island.





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, wilderwestqueen, a year ago as part of a 30 day fic challenge.

“Hiccup?”

“Mmm?”

“Where’s the path back to the mainland?”

Hiccup’s eyes were shut, his head laid back against the grass, chin lifted up so the sun could warm his face. “It’s to the left of us. Back by that misshapen rock and the tree that looks oddly like Snotlout.” His voice was far away, right on the edge of falling asleep. He wouldn’t be ripped from his nap just yet.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have a choice in the matter, as no sooner had he spoken was Astrid shaking his shoulders.

“Hiccup, it’s not there anymore,” she said. “The path is gone.”  

“It can’t be gone,” Hiccup mumbled, his eyes still closed.

“I’m telling you, it’s  _gone_!” 

Her voiced was laced with panic, and there was an urgency to the way that she was shaking his arm, so his eyes slipped open and he squinted out at the horizon. Nothing but glittering blue ocean as far as the eye could see. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, but no, the image was still the same. There was the misshapen rock, and there was the tree that looked oddly like Snotlout, but no path. Their way back to the mainland had been completely cut off by water.

Hiccup rose to his feet. “Maybe we’re remembering it wrong,” he said. “Maybe it was on another part of the island.”  

Astrid clicked her tongue against her teeth. “So, you propose we wander around until we find it?”

“I guess?”

They wandered around the edge of the island as the sunlight dwindled. It wasn’t long before they had done a full loop, arriving right back to the place they’d started.

“How can a path have just disappeared into the sea?” Astrid said, a worried hand carding through her hair.

Hiccup was stroking his chin in thought. “I think Fishlegs has told me about this before,” he said, “He talked about islands that are only accessible at certain time. The tides shift during the day and block them from the mainland.”

“Oh.” Her voice turned dangerous, then, her words dripping with accusation. “And who’s bright idea was it to come here without our dragons?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” He blushed, folding his arms and looking away from her. “We never get a moment’s peace with Toothless and Stormfly around.”

Astrid sighed. “What do we do now?”

“Could try calling for the dragons?”

“They’ll never hear us from this far away.”

“Then I guess we just have to wait until the path clears again,” Hiccup said.

“What do we do until then?”

A grin tugged at Hiccup’s lips, and he slid an arm around Astrid’s waist, pulling her closer to him. “Well, y’know…” he breathed into her ear, “a whole island to ourselves, just you and I…”

Astrid rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “Anyone would think you planned this,” she muttered, but she was smiling.  

“Honestly, I’m as surprised as you are.”  

They wandered around the island a little more, before they found a spot at the top of the cliff, overlooking the path towards the mainland. The two of them sat in the grass, Hiccup wrapping his arms around his legs, his head bowed slightly.

“Astrid, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I know this isn’t how you wanted today to go.”

“Hey,” she said softly, reaching out a hand and lacing her fingers with Hiccup. “Being trapped on an island aside, it is really, really nice to have some time alone with you.”

Hiccup rested his head on her shoulder. “Feels like something goes wrong every time we get together.”

“We’re hopeless.”

“We’re basically star-crossed.”

“The bards will sing about our struggles.”

The two giggled, and Astrid shifted closer. Hiccup slid an arm around her.

“I’ve been thinking,” Hiccup said, “what happens if we get stuck here all night?”

Astrid looked up at him, eyes glittering. “I guess we’ll just have to share our body heat…”

She pulled him close, and the pair of them got lost in a kiss.


End file.
